totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Azjatyckie klimaty cz.1
Zemsta Totalnej Porażki – Odcinek 10 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Zemście Totalnej Porażki drużyny w końcu zostały rozwiązane! Finałowa siódemka uczestników musiała spędzić noc w nawiedzonym domu. Wszystkim to zadanie wydawało się proste, ale w sytuacji zagrożenia życia trudno było stamtąd nie uciec. Najdłużej wytrzymała tam Vanessa, która wygrała pyszny posiłek dla siebie oraz wybranego towarzysza, którym został Lucas. Natomiast wyeliminowany został Andrew za to, że okazał się największym tchórzem i uciekł z domu jako pierwszy. Jesteśmy już coraz bliżej finału, ale kto jako następny będzie musiał pożegnać się z marzeniami o wygranej? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Zemstę… Totalnej… Porażki! Stołówka ''Ashley ze złością obserwowała Jennifer i Orlando siedzących razem przy drugim stole. Gdy się z czegoś zaśmiali, z całej siły wbiła widelec w jedzenie na jej talerzu. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''Wystarczyło, że zniknął Andrew i ona już klei się do innego! Żałosne… '''Pauline: '''Hej, mogę się dosiąść? ''Ashley spojrzała się na Pauline stojącą za nią. 'Ashley: '''Jasne… (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: 'Zostałam tu ostatnią osobą, która była w drużynie Robali. Pozostała piątka była w przeciwnej drużynie i teraz nagle poczułam się tu trochę… obco. ''Pauline usiadła obok Ashley, która nadal co chwilę spoglądała z wrogością na Jennifer i Orlando. 'Pauline: '''Dobrze mi się wydaje, że jesteś zazdrosna? '''Ashley: '''Co? Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu sam widok tej idiotki mnie wkurza. A już tym bardziej, gdy jest obok niego… ''Pauline zaśmiała się pod nosem. 'Ashley: '''Zaraz… Nie! Nie to miałam na myśli! On też mnie denerwuje, to dlatego. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Nie wierzę w to, co powiedziałam… Ja go na serio nie lubię! Chcę się go pozbyć zaraz po wywaleniu Jennifer. I tak się składa, że najpewniej jedno z nich wyleci jako następne. Po mojej stronie są Lucas, Vanessa i może nawet Pauline. I nawet jeśli teraz jedno z nich zdobędzie nietykalność, to i tak wyleci ta druga osoba. W sumie droga do finału będzie prostsza, niż myślałam. '''Pauline: '''Cóż, powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. Zresztą mi też ta dziewczyna działa na nerwy… '''Ashley: '''Nie dziwię ci się. ''Po chwili odsunęła z obrzydzeniem talerz. 'Ashley: '''Tego nie da się jeść… To ja powinnam była wygrać ten luksusowy posiłek. '''Pauline: '''A co ja mam powiedzieć? Vanessa wyszła z tego domu zaraz za mną… Pominę już fakt, że ja wyszłam stamtąd przez przypadek. '''Ashley: '''Niby jak przez przypadek? '''Pauline: '''Eh, w piwnicy był drugie schody, które prowadziły na zewnątrz. A ja byłam najwidoczniej zbyt głupia, żeby w odpowiedniej chwili to zauważyć. ''Tym razem Ashley się zaśmiała. 'Pauline: '''To nie jest śmieszne! '''Ashley: '''Niestety trochę jest. '''Pauline: '''Dobra, nieważne. ''Pauline również odsunęła swój talerz z jedzeniem. 'Pauline: '''Ja też już nie zamierzam dalej się tym zatruwać. Idziemy stąd? '''Ashley: '''Pewnie, nie zamierzam przebywać dłużej w tym samym pomieszczeniu z tą dwójką. ''Dziewczyny wstały i wyszły ze stołówki. Na zewnątrz Przed stołówką siedzieli sobie Vanessa i Lucas. Gdy Ashley i Pauline wyszły z budynku, nad wyspą przeleciał dosyć nisko mały samolot. 'Pauline: '''Eh, co tym razem? ''Czwórka zaciekawionych zawodników zaczęła obserwować samolot, który po chwili wylądował tuż przed nimi. W tym samym momencie ze stołówki wyszli Jennifer, Orlando oraz Chef, który od razu podbiegł do samolotu. Drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł z nich Chris przebrany za pilota. 'Chef: '(szeptem) Mówiłeś, że zaczekasz z tym na mnie. 'Chris: '(szeptem) Oj tam, nie mieliśmy już czasu. Chris odwrócił się do uczestników. 'Chris: '''Witajcie! Czy jesteście tak bardzo podekscytowani jak ja? ''Cisza. 'Orlando: '''To może najpierw nam powiesz, czym tak właściwie mielibyśmy się ekscytować? '''Chris: '''No tak. Ten samolot nie jest tutaj przez przypadek. Za moment polecimy na wycieczkę! Pożegnajcie się z wyspą, ponieważ niektórzy z was mogą już tutaj nie wrócić. '''Lucas: '''To zabrzmiało tak, jakby ktoś miał… zginąć. '''Chris: '''No co ty. Nikt nie zginie. Chyba. Po prostu nie wrócimy tu na najbliższe eliminacje. '''Orlando: '''Więc gdzie lecimy? '''Chris: '''Zwiedzimy sobie trochę… Azję! '''Vanessa: '''Serio? Super! (pokój zwierzeń)'Vanessa: 'Uwielbiam Azję! A już w szczególności Japonię, więc mam nadzieję, że właśnie tam polecimy. '''Chris: '''No, przynajmniej jedna osoba cieszy się z tego powodu. Przygotujcie się, bo za moment odlatujemy! ''Uczestnicy się rozeszli. Chris odwrócił się do Chefa. 'Chris: '''Ty też się przygotuj. Musisz mieć odpowiedni strój, jeśli chcesz pilotować razem ze mną. '''Chef: '''Eh, zaraz wracam… W samolocie ''Chris i Chef, który już założył strój pilota, przygotowywali się do startu. Zawodnicy natomiast zajęli już swoje miejsca i czekali. 'Chef: '''Jesteś pewny, że damy radę tym dolecieć? '''Chris: '''Oczywiście. Ale w razie czego mamy dwa spadochrony. '''Jennifer: '''Jak to dwa? A co z nami? '''Chris: '''Spokojnie, dla was też będą… '''Jennifer: '''To dobrze. Jakoś nie ufam tej kupie złomu… '''Chris: '''Więc pora zaufać. Czas stąd odlecieć! ''Chris zamknął drzwi oddzielające pilotów od uczestników. 'Chef: '(szeptem) To nie jest prawda z tymi spadochronami, co nie? 'Chris: '(szeptem) Musiałem ich uspokoić. Zresztą pewnie poradziliby sobie jakoś bez nich. W tym momencie samolot wystartował. Jakiś czas później… 'Jennifer: '''Długo jeszcze będziemy lecieć? ''Ashley przewróciła oczami. 'Ashley: '''No raczej nie dolecimy do Azji w godzinę… '''Jennifer: '''Ciebie się nie pytałam. '''Ashley: '''A po co w ogóle zadajesz takie głupie pytania? Oni i tak ci nie odpowiedzą. '''Lucas: '(pod nosem) Znowu się zaczyna… Jennifer miała jej coś odpowiedzieć, ale wtrącił się Orlando. 'Orlando: '''Wybaczcie, że wam przerwę kolejną kłótnię, ale czy nie możecie się po prostu ignorować? '''Ashley: '''Już nieraz próbowałam. '''Jennifer: '''Ja też. '''Orlando: '''Nie zaszkodzi jak jeszcze raz spróbujecie… '''Ashley: '''W ogóle po co się wtrącasz? To nie twoja sprawa. '''Orlando: '''Moja, skoro muszę tego słuchać. ''Ashley tylko przewróciła oczami i odwróciła się w drugą stronę. Chiny Po długiej podróży samolot wylądował w Chinach. Chris, Chef oraz zawodnicy wyszli i rozejrzeli się po okolicy. 'Chris: '''Oto nasz pierwszy przystanek – Chiny! Popatrzcie sobie na te ładne widoki, bo nie nacieszycie się nimi zbyt długo. Jeszcze dzisiaj polecimy do następnego państwa. ''Chef podszedł do jednego z budynków i otworzył drzwi. 'Chris: ' Na pewno zgłodnieliście w trakcie podróży, więc zapraszam was na pyszny obiad w typowej chińskiej restauracji! 'Vanessa: '''Chętnie! '''Lucas: '''Jakoś nie przepadam za chińskim żarciem… '''Chris: '''Uwierz mi, że po tym obiedzie na pewno zmienisz zdanie. Tak więc, zapraszam do środka! ''Uczestnicy weszli do restauracji. Zajęli miejsca przy podłużnym stole. Chwilę później z kuchni wyszedł Chef podając każdemu talerz z jedzeniem. 'Chris: '''Waszym pierwszym daniem jest sushi ze sfermentowanej ryby, która… a zresztą, lepiej nie mówić. Zapach już chyba mówi sam za siebie, co nie? ''Zawodnicy powąchali swoje dania i skrzywili się. 'Vanessa: '''Ale… sushi nie jest chińską potrawą. '''Chris: '''Eh, w każdym bądź razie jest to azjatyckie danie. Poza tym zanim zaczniecie jeść, trzeba wam coś ogłosić. Po tym dostaniecie jeszcze co najmniej dwie równie obrzydliwe lub jeszcze gorsze potrawy. '''Jennifer: '''I myślisz, że my to zjemy? '''Chris: '''Cóż, w sumie trzeba było zacząć od tego, że to jest tak naprawdę wasze pierwsze zadanie. Zwycięży osoba, która da radę zjeść wszystkie trzy dania i nie zwymiotuje. Ten kto puści pawia albo skończy jeść daną potrawę jako ostatni - odpada. Może ktoś chce już teraz zrezygnować? Nie? To świetnie. Życzę wam smacznego! ''Uczestnicy spojrzeli się z lekkim przerażeniem na odpychające sushi. Vanessa wzięła głęboki oddech, zamknęła oczy i zaczęła dosyć spokojnie jeść. (pokój zwierzeń)'Vanessa: '''Potrafię jeść tak, żeby nie czuć smaku. Wystarczy tylko dobrze się skupić. Dzięki medytowaniu jestem w tym naprawdę dobra! ''Pozostała piątka również zaczęła zjadać sushi. Najgorzej znosili to Ashley, Jennifer oraz Lucas. (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: '''To było okropne! Starałem się, ale widziałem już, że inni mnie wyprzedzają… ''Jako pierwszy skończył Orlando. 'Orlando: '''Skończyłem! '''Chris: '''Gratulacje. Masz czas, żeby odetchnąć przed następnym daniem. ''Chwilę później również Vanessa i Pauline skończyły jeść. 'Jennifer: '''Już prawie koniec… Dam radę. ''Zjadła ostatni kawałek i następnie z trudem powstrzymała się przed zwymiotowaniem. Ashley i Lucas mieli jeszcze dosyć sporo do zjedzenia. 'Lucas: '''To jest trudniejsze, niż myślałem… Chyba już nie ma sensu jeść tego dalej. ''Odsunął od siebie talerz. 'Chris: '''Okej, w takim razie czekamy jeszcze na Ashley. Chyba że ona też chce zrezygnować. '''Ashley: '''Nie, zjem to. '''Chris: '''Masz jeszcze jakieś trzy minuty. Nie będziemy czekać wieczność. '''Ashley: '''Eh, więc się wypchaj tym paskudnym żarciem. ''Wzięła talerz i rzuciła nim w stronę Chrisa, który go ominął. 'Chris: '''Trochę mniej agresji, jeśli można. A tymczasem zapraszam pozostałą czwórkę na drugie danie. ''Chef podał uczestnikom miski, z których wystawały macki ośmiornicy. 'Chris: '''Czas na zupę ze zmiksowanych owadów oraz wnętrzności ośmiornicy z dodatkiem jej macek. '''Pauline: '''Aż boję się pomyśleć, co będzie ostatnie… ''Zaczęli jeść z jeszcze większym obrzydzeniem (z wyjątkiem medytującej Vanessy). Już po chwili Jennifer zwymiotowała do swojej miski. 'Chris: '''Masz szczęście, że nie musisz już tego dalej jeść… '''Jennifer: '''Pff, po prostu wolę już nie ryzykować utratą zdrowia. '''Chris: '''Jak tam sobie chcesz. ''Po jakimś czasie Vanessa kończyła już jeść swoją porcję, natomiast Pauline i Orlando mieli z tym coraz większe problemy. 'Chris: '''No dalej! Jeszcze trzecie danie na was czeka! '''Pauline: '''Nie… nie dam rady. ''Odsunęła miskę i próbowała powstrzymać wymioty. W tym czasie Vanessa skończyła jeść. Orlando widząc jej przewagę wypluł to, co akurat przeżuwał i zrezygnowany również odsunął swoją miskę. 'Orlando: '''Mam to gdzieś. To i tak tylko pierwsza część zadania. '''Chris: '''Eh, najwidoczniej na tym musimy skończyć. Muszę sobie zapamiętać, żeby następnym razem nie dawać wam możliwości rezygnacji. Tak czy siak Vanessa wygrywa i zdobędzie ułatwienie w drugim wyzwaniu. Gratulacje. ''Vanessa uśmiechnęła się dumnie z wygranej. (pokój zwierzeń)'Vanessa: '''Nie chcę, żeby to jakoś źle zabrzmiało, ale nie zdziwiła mnie moja wygrana. Spodziewałam się, że pozostali nie dadzą sobie z tym rady jeśli ciągle czuli ten paskudny smak. '''Chris: '''Poza tym za jakiś czas już odlatujemy. Jeśli chcecie sobie jeszcze zwymiotować, to zróbcie to teraz, a nie w moim samolocie. Okej? ''Wszyscy wyszli z restauracji. Orlando i Jennifer odeszli razem nieco dalej. Ashley od razu to zauważyła i postanowiła pójść za nimi. Po chwili ich dogoniła, gdy już się zatrzymali. 'Ashley: '''No cześć, co tam u was? ''Uśmiechnęła się do nich sztucznie. Jennifer spojrzała się na nią podejrzliwie. 'Jennifer: '''A co cię to obchodzi? '''Ashley: '''W sumie masz rację. ''Odwróciła się do Orlando. 'Ashley: '''W takim razie co tam u ciebie? '''Orlando: '''Nic nowego… Za to ty mi powiedz dlaczego ciągle posyłasz nam mordercze spojrzenia. Nie myśl, że tego nie zauważyliśmy. '''Ashley: '''A dlaczego wy ciągle spędzacie czas we dwójkę? Spiskujecie, czy co? ''Orlando się uśmiechnął. 'Orlando: '''Czy ty nie jesteś przypadkiem z… ''Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, ponieważ Ashley od razu się wtrąciła. 'Ashley: '''Nie jestem! Jasne? (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: 'Oczywiście, że jest zazdrosna. Cóż, to nawet urocze… (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Ja chcę ich tylko powstrzymać przed ewentualnym spiskowaniem! Niestety oni są teraz moim największym zagrożeniem. '''Orlando: '''Spoko… Poza tym jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to nikt tutaj nie tworzy żadnych „złych” planów. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie. ''Ashley spojrzała się na niego jednocześnie zła i nieco zaskoczona. 'Ashley: '''Dobra, mam was gdzieś! ''Odwróciła się od nich i odeszła. 'Jennifer: '''Wiesz o co jej chodzi? '''Orlando: '''Niestety nie… Japonia ''Jakiś czas później samolot wylądował w Japonii. Uczestnicy oraz Chris stali przed wejściem do ogromnego targowiska. 'Chris: '''Witajcie w Tokio! (pokój zwierzeń)'Vanessa: 'Tak! Najpierw Chiny, teraz Japonia… To chyba jest mój najlepszy dzień w tym programie! '''Chris: '''Widzicie ten wielki, niekończący się bazar? Za moment wszyscy znajdziecie się w samym środku tego nietypowego labiryntu. Waszym zadaniem będzie wrócenie tutaj. Wydaje się banalne, ale wcale takie nie będzie. Każdy z was zostanie wysłany w inne miejsce, ale jeśli się na kogoś natkniecie, będziecie mogli połączyć siły i wspólnie odnaleźć wyjście. Oprócz tego w trakcie możecie dostać pewne utrudnienia. Nie dotyczy to Vanessy, która zwyciężyła w pierwszym zadaniu. Więc żeby już nie przedłużać… ''Chris pstryknął palcami i nagle znikąd pojawiło się sześciu wojowników ninja. Każdy z nich porwał po jednym zawodniku w celu wyrzucenia ich w różnych miejscach targowiska. Wszystko działo się na tyle szybko, że uczestnicy nie mogli zapamiętać drogi powrotnej. 'Chris: '''Dobra, więc to mamy już załatwione. ''Do Chrisa podszedł Chef w towarzystwie Harolda. 'Chef: '''Przyprowadziłem go tak jak chciałeś. '''Chris: 'Świetnie! Czas na twoje zadanie, Haroldzie. 'Harold: '''Dlaczego przerywasz mi moje wymarzone wakacje w Japonii? '''Chris: '''To zajmie ci co najwyżej kilka godzin. Chcę, żebyś dyskretnie zmylił trochę uczestników błądzących po tym targowisku. ''Podał mu GPS-a. 'Chris: '''Tu masz zaznaczone ich aktualne położenie. '''Harold: '''Hmm… No dobra, niech ci będzie. '''Chris: '''Cóż, i tak nie miałeś wyboru. Nadal obowiązuje cię kontrakt. '''Harold: '''Tak, tak… ''Harold skierował się w stronę bazaru. Zaniepokojona Pauline rozejrzała się i zaczęła iść przepychając się przez ludzi. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: '''Nie lubię przebywać wśród takich tłumów. A już tym bardziej, gdy przebywam w innym państwie i nie mam pojęcia gdzie jestem i gdzie mam iść… '''Pauline: '''Może jakimś cudem trafię na coś w rodzaju głównej drogi… Byleby jak najszybciej stąd uciec. ''Dosyć szybko szła nadal przepychając się przez ludzi i nie zwracając uwagi na ich komentarze, których i tak nie rozumiała. Niektórych popychała na tyle mocno, że upadali na stoiska. Tymczasem Ashley stosowała sposób podobny do Pauline, ale trochę bardziej uważała na innych. W pewnym momencie wpadła na biegnącą Jennifer. 'Ashley i Jennifer: '''Znowu ty? ''Zmierzyły się złowrogim spojrzeniem i nie odzywając się odeszły od siebie idąc w przeciwne strony. Jednocześnie w pobliżu znalazł się Harold. Pobiegł w tę samą stronę, co Jennifer wyprzedzając ją po chwili. Zatrzymał się przy kierunkowskazie pokazującym, w którą stronę należy iść do wyjścia. Odwrócił go w przeciwną stronę, a następnie uciekł. Prawie w tym samym momencie dotarła tam Jennifer i spojrzała się na kierunkowskaz. 'Jennifer: '''Ha, to będzie łatwiejsze, niż myślałam. ''Poszła oczywiście w tą złą stronę. Lucas nie oddalił się zbyt daleko od swojego miejsca. (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: '''Próbowałem rozejrzeć się za jakąś mapą, znakami czy czymś, co by mi wskazało jakąś drogę, ale na nic się nie natknąłem… Trzeba będzie chyba zdać się na własną intuicję. ''Idąc między straganami dostrzegł Ashley, która stała trochę dalej. Podbiegł do niej. 'Ashley: '''No, nareszcie spotkałam kogoś sensownego. Dalej idziemy razem, co nie? '''Lucas: '''No tak. Wiesz już może gdzie powinniśmy iść? '''Ashley: '''Nie za bardzo. Miałam nadzieję, że ty coś wiesz. '''Lucas: '''Cóż, trudno jest tu się czegoś dowiedzieć. Może będziemy mieli szczęście i trafimy na odpowiednią drogę. '''Ashley: '''Może. Przede wszystkim nie możemy być ostatni. Chodź za mną. ''Ashley ruszyła przed siebie, a tuż za nią nadążał Lucas. Pewna siebie Jennifer szła cały czas w złą stronę. 'Jennifer: '''Już widzę ich miny jak zobaczą, że to ja wygrałam! ''W pewnym momencie minęła Orlando, którego nawet nie zauważyła. On natomiast ją dostrzegł i po chwili dogonił. 'Orlando: '''Gdzie tak pędzisz? ''Jennifer zatrzymała się i odwróciła do niego. 'Jennifer: '''Po zwycięstwo. Wiem, gdzie trzeba iść. '''Orlando: '''Serio? W takim razie idę z tobą. '''Jennifer: '''A jeśli ja nie chcę? '''Orlando: '''To pójdę za tobą. ''Uśmiechnął się do niej cwaniacko. 'Jennifer: '''Eh, no dobra. Skoro tak bardzo chcesz… '''Orlando: '''To super. ''Dalej zaczęli iść we dwójkę. (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: '''Mam nadzieję, że ona na serio wie, gdzie idzie. ''Vanessa natomiast nie za bardzo zajmowała się zadaniem i zamiast tego oglądała po kolei wszystkie stoiska. (pokój zwierzeń)'Vanessa: '''Tam było zbyt fajnie, żeby tak po prostu sobie przebiec nie zwracając na nic uwagi! Zadanie mogło sobie trochę zaczekać… ''Vanessa przeglądała właśnie jakieś pluszaki. 'Vanessa: '''Jakie one są słodkie! Chciałabym kupić sobie chociaż jednego… Szkoda tylko, że mogę sobie jedynie pooglądać te wszystkie wspaniałe rzeczy… ''Nieco później Harold znalazł w tłumie Lucasa i Ashley. 'Harold: '''Hmm, w jaki sposób można by było skierować ich w złą stronę… Zobaczmy, czy nabiorą się na to… ''Wziął jakąś kartkę i zaczął coś na niej pisać. Po chwili zakradł się do dwójki uczestników, podał im szybko kartkę i równie szybko uciekł. 'Lucas: '''A to co? Ktoś tu napisał, żebyśmy skierowali się w lewo… '''Ashley: '''Nie jestem pewna, czy powinniśmy w to wierzyć. Chris mówił o jakichś utrudnieniach. Pewnie chcą nas wysłać w złym kierunku. '''Lucas: '''W sumie możesz mieć rację. '''Ashley: '''W takim razie idziemy dalej. Nie możemy tracić czasu na takie głupoty. ''Poszli dalej ignorując wskazówkę. Pauline udało się dotrzeć do głównej drogi na bazarze. 'Pauline: '''Uf, poszczęściło mi się. Nawet nie za bardzo patrzyłam, gdzie biegnę… Mam nadzieję, że tędy już łatwo dotrę do wyjścia. Chyba, że pójdę w przeciwną stronę, co by mnie wcale nie zdziwiło. Jakoś zbyt dobrze mi teraz poszło… ''Rozejrzała się trochę i ruszyła w jednym kierunku w nadziei, że dobrze wybrała. Tymczasem Jennifer i Orlando dotarli już do wyjścia, lecz oczywiście do tego złego. 'Jennifer: '''Ale… Gdzie oni są? '''Orlando: '''Eh, mogłem się tego spodziewać… (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: 'Pewnie nie zrobiła tego celowo i jedynie wyszła na idiotkę, ale teraz przez nią mogę przegrać. Mimo wszystko chcę nadal jej towarzyszyć. Jeśli okazałoby się, że najgorszy odpada, to wtedy ona wyleci, bo zamierzam ją chociaż trochę wyprzedzić gdy tylko znajdziemy się przy tym poprawnym wyjściu. ''Jennifer zrobiła facepalma. 'Jennifer: '''Jak mogłam być taka głupia i zaufać temu znakowi? '''Orlando: '''Dobra, nieważne. Musimy się stąd ruszyć, jeśli nie chcemy tego przegrać. ''Oboje weszli z powrotem do targowiska. 'Jennifer: '''Może wystarczy, że dojdziemy na drugi koniec tej drogi? '''Orlando: '''Może… Tak czy siak, ten drugi koniec jest dosyć daleko, więc musimy się pośpieszyć. ''Ashley i Lucas po dosyć długim spacerze natknęli się na znak pokazujący, żeby do wyjścia skierować się w lewo. 'Lucas: '''Zaraz… Na tamtej kartce też było napisane, żebyśmy szli w lewo… '''Ashley: '''Czyli że to była prawdziwa wskazówka? ''W tym momencie do rąk Ashley trafiła kolejna kartka od Harolda. Zaczęła czytać ją na głos. 'Ashley: '''Gdybyście wtedy uwierzyli w moją radę, już byście stąd wyszli. Ale skoro nie uwierzyliście, musicie teraz pokonać o wiele dłuższą drogę, przez co możecie przegrać. ''Ashley rzuciła kartkę na ziemię. 'Ashley: '''Pff, bzdury. I tak wiemy już, że idziemy w dobrą stronę. I to się liczy. Poza tym założę się, że gdybyśmy w to uwierzyli, to ten ktoś w takim wypadku spróbowałby nas zmylić. '''Lucas: '''Też tak uważam. Pewnie Chris chciał sprawdzić, czy jesteśmy naiwni. '''Ashley: '''Możliwe. Okej, chodźmy dalej. Niewykluczone, że jesteśmy już dosyć blisko. ''Ruszyli dalej skręcając w lewo. Tymczasem Vanessa nadal beztrosko przeglądała stoiska. W pewnym momencie dostrzegła reklamę Totalnej Porażki. 'Vanessa: '''O nie! Kompletnie zapomniałam o zadaniu! Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie jest za późno… Dobrze, że mniej więcej orientuję się, którędy powinnam iść. ''Rzuciła kilka figurek, które akurat trzymała w rękach i pobiegła. (pokój zwierzeń)'Vanessa: '''Mimo wszystko nie zależy mi na wygranej w tym zadaniu, ale jednak głupio by było, gdyby wszyscy musieli na mnie długo czekać… Tak właściwie to w ogóle nie chcę być ostatnia, bo jeszcze może się okazać, że najgorsza osoba odpadnie z gry… ''Pauline prawie przez cały czas liczyła na to, że będzie miała szczęście i drogę do wyjścia wybierała intuicyjnie. I w końcu trafiła do wyjścia. 'Pauline: '''Nie wierzę, że mi się to udało… Ciekawe tylko jak słabo wypadłam przy pozostałych. ''Wyszła z bazaru i rozejrzała się. Zauważyła tylko Chrisa i Chefa czekających na zawodników. 'Chris: '''No proszę, Pauline wygrywa dzisiejsze zadanie! '''Pauline: '''Co? Serio? Ale… Ja nawet nie zwracałam większej uwagi na to, gdzie biegnę i ciągle błądziłam po tym targowisku. '''Chris: '''Więc w takim razie podziękuj losowi. Tak czy siak jesteś już w finałowej piątce. ''Zaraz za Pauline przybiegli Ashley i Lucas. 'Ashley: '''Eh, przynajmniej nie wygrała Jennifer… Albo Orlando… '''Chris: '''A nie przejmujesz się tym, że to nie ty zwyciężyłaś? ''Ashley wzruszyła ramionami. 'Ashley: '''I tak będę miała przewagę podczas głosowania. '''Chris: '''Skoro tak uważasz… Cóż, musimy jeszcze zaczekać na drugą połowę osób. Miejmy nadzieję, że zaraz do nas dołączą. '''Lucas: '''Vanessa pewnie za moment tu przyjdzie… '''Ashley: '''Na pewno będzie szybsza od Jennifer. Z taką idiotką trudno jest przegrać. ''Tymczasem u Jennifer i Orlando… 'Orlando: '''Widać już wyjście! ''Orlando mówiąc to zaczął biec szybciej tak, że Jennifer została w tyle. 'Jennifer: '''Ej, zaczekaj na mnie! ''Jednak Orlando ją zignorował i biegł dalej. 'Jennifer: 'Świetnie… Vanessa również była blisko wyjścia, ale znowu zatrzymała się przy straganie podziwiając japońskie gadżety. W tle można było zobaczyć przebiegającego Orlando. 'Vanessa: '''To takie fajne… ''Po chwili uderzyła się lekko w twarz. 'Vanessa: '''Nie! Ogarnij się Vanessa! Kiedyś jeszcze sobie tutaj wrócę, a teraz muszę stąd wyjść! ''Pobiegła dalej. W tym samym momencie z targowiska wybiegł Orlando. 'Chris: '''Orlando trochę spóźniony, ale przynajmniej nie ostatni! '''Orlando: '''Pff, byłbym pierwszy, gdyby nie pewna zmyłka… '''Chris: '''Ostrzegałem was o tym, że dostaniecie utrudnienia. Ale mniejsza z tym. Z tego co widzę, do wyjścia biegną już dwie ostatnie osoby… ''Wszyscy zaczęli się przyglądać, która z dziewczyn będzie pierwsza. Jennifer okazała się szybsza od Vanessy i ukończyła zadanie chwilę przed nią. 'Chris: '''Więc Vanessa dołączyła do nas jako ostatnia… '''Vanessa: '''Straciłam mnóstwo czasu na oglądaniu tych wszystkich stoisk… '''Chris: '''Cóż, chyba zabrakło ci motywacji. A co jeśli powiem, że ostatnia osoba zostaje wyeliminowana? '''Vanessa: '''Co? Ty… żartujesz, prawda? '''Chris: '''Niestety nie. Tak jak ostatnio dzisiejsza eliminacja jest niespodziankowa. Przybyłaś tu jako ostatnia, więc odpadasz z gry. ''Zawodnicy wydawali się trochę zaskoczeni tą informacją. Vanessa wyglądała na wściekłą. 'Vanessa: '''Rozumiem, że ostatnio nam o tym nie powiedziałeś, ale teraz też?! To nie ma sensu! Poza tym… wygrałam pierwszą część zadania. Czy to się nie liczy? '''Chris: '''Nie. ''Uśmiechnął się do niej złośliwie. Vanessa zaczęła do niego iść z zaciśniętymi pięściami. 'Vanessa: '''Ty . ''Wszyscy wyglądali na zszokowanych zachowaniem Vanessy. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: '''Nasza oaza spokoju została „trochę” zaburzona… (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: 'Chyba pierwszy raz zobaczyłem u Vanessy jakieś negatywne emocje. Nigdy bym się po niej czegoś takiego nie spodziewał… ''Lucas podbiegł do Vanessy i ją zatrzymał. 'Lucas: '''Spokojnie, może przydałoby ci się trochę medytacji? '''Vanessa: '''Mam gdzieś medytację! Przegrałam o mały włos i to głównie z mojej winy! Byłabym tu pierwsza gdybym tylko wiedziała, że ostatni zawodnik odpada! '''Chris: '''Dobra, nie mamy już czasu na wyżalenia. Chefie, zabierz ją do naszego luksusowego helikoptera przegranych. ''W tym momencie kamera pokazała do helikopter, który był dosyć kiepskiej jakości. 'Chris: '''Niestety nie mamy dostępu do katapulty, więc musisz zadowolić się tym. Ale nie martw się, trochę później dołączy do ciebie jeszcze jedna osoba! ''Chef podszedł do Vanessy, zarzucił ją na ramię i poszedł z nią do helikoptera. Dziewczyna sprzeciwiała się i próbowała się uwolnić, ale bez skutku. 'Chris: '''A wy tymczasem wracajcie do samolotu, ponieważ niedługo lecimy do następnego miejsca! ''Pozostała piątka uczestników skierowała się do samolotu. Chris odwrócił się do kamery. 'Chris: '''I tak oto w grze zostało pięciu zawodników. Gdzie jeszcze znajdziemy się w ramach wycieczki po Azji? Czy następnym razem powinienem uprzedzić uczestników o tych niespodziewanych eliminacjach, żeby uniknąć wybuchów złości jak u Vanessy? I kto jeszcze będzie musiał odlecieć z Azji w helikopterze, który nie powinien już latać? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Zemstę… Totalnej… Porażki! Bonusowy klip (Nagranie Vanessy) ''Vanessa siedzi po turecku w lesie. '''Vanessa: Witajcie! Nazywam się Vanessa. Jestem właśnie w trakcie medytacji, która zawsze pomaga mi zachować spokój duszy. Robię to, ponieważ nie lubię się złościć i wolę tego unikać. Chciałabym wziąć udział w Totalnej Porażce, ponieważ na pewno brakuje wam osób, które ciągle emanują pozytywną energią. Poza tym wygrane pieniądze przeznaczyłabym między innymi na cele charytatywne, co też jest u was chyba rzadko spotykane. W tym momencie do Vanessy podszedł jakiś niedźwiedź. Vanessa: Oh, jaki uroczy niedźwiadek! Zaczęła go głaskać, a on zadowolony położył się obok niej. Vanessa: Cóż, czasami wydaje mi się, że mam lepszy kontakt ze zwierzętami i z naturą niż z ludźmi… Co nie znaczy, że unikam ludzi. Wręcz przeciwnie. Bardzo lubię wpływać na innych i pomagać im w znalezieniu swojej pozytywnej energii! Kategoria:Zemsta Totalnej Porażki